Expeditious Retreat
Expeditious Retreat is the fifth episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Previous: Home, but Not Free Next: Returning to Roots Summary Hubert wipes his boot from the remains of Otis, as an angry Luke commands the army to move forward. The battle between the two sides rages, as Hubert draws his sword and finds himself face to face with Luke. Wielding Killfear, Luke combats Hubert in a duel. The battle rages. Noah and Yul work their way to the top of a tower and shoot arrows at goblins, but Hubert's servant Tovac sets fire to the tower. Noah leaps down onto Tovac's face and battles the goblin, before Tovac shoves him off. Several goblins corner Anastasia and Lucille while transformed, but Anastasia returns to human form to cast a bolt of electricity to kill the goblins. Ra uses brute strength against his foes, but is soon overwhelmed. B.I. lets out a yell that shatters the eardrums of the goblins attacking Ra, forcing them to fall back; only for Rattigan to take them down with his mace. Meanwhile, Luke and Hubert continue battling with their swords. They head up a few staircases and battle in a ruined building surrounded by fire. Sapphire notices them and tries to intervene, but several goblins keep her back. She is soon saved by Captain Burns, who beheads all the goblins in sight, allowing Sapphire to run to the battle. More goblins attack Noah, but Yul appears just in time to shoot them dead. Tovac returns with a full swarm of goblins, ready to attack the two. However, Darr arrives with a horde of Gnitshaks and overwhelms the goblins. They are soon joined by Jewel and Joey, who swing in and double-team every goblin in sight. As too many appear and overpower them, Noah shoots the goblins down. Meanwhile, Hubert backs Luke to the edge of the broken building, with the town far below them. Their swords lock and their eyes meet, as Luke curses Hubert and swears to destroy him. Hubert assures Luke that it will not happen, as he kicks the vampire and sends him hurdling off the side of the building. Looking on, Anastasia and Lucille scream in terror. Luke slowly falls as everyone watches, but before he can hit the ground, he is caught by Sapphire. With everyone breathing sighs of relief, the battle continues. Burns and Yul fight past many goblins, as Burns begins sword-fighting Tovac. When Tovac realizes the strength of his opponent, he flees. Many goblins are overpowered and take shelter behind debris. Tovac meets up with Hubert as the latter returns from the building, and suggests falling back. Hubert agrees, as their army had faced many losses. With that, Hubert blows into a whistle and prompts every goblin to flee from the fight. With the goblins running away, the Eulanders rejoice that their land is saved. However, the resistance suffered many losses. With the battle behind them, a short memorial service led by Burns commemorated the fallen soldiers, including Otis. Returning to business, Darr asks Luke to give them their next orders. Luke recalls that the next course of action for Hubert would be to split his army and head to both Enchino and Sargoga. Determined to protect Enchino, Luke states that he will send an army to fight Hubert in Sargoga. Knowing Hubert would be leading that army, considering the size of Sargoga, Luke is upset that he would not face Hubert himself. As such, he requests that his cousin Anastasia lead an army to Sargoga to fight. Anastasia proudly accepts, giving Luke a hug. Darr agrees to go with Anastasia to back her up, as they bid farewell to their friends and board the ship heading to Sargoga. With the rest of the army in tow, the Mystic Forest Fighters X sets off for Enchino. On the ship, Luke practices his Dark Power below deck. He is visited by Marsha in the process, and tells her how the war is going. She encourages him never to give up, for if anyone can master the Dark Power, he can. Sapphire then comes below deck to bring Luke dinner, telling him to settle down and save his energy. The two share dinner together, with Sapphire claiming that she hates having it at such a crowded table with everyone else. They share a friendly conversation, as Sapphire wipes a spot off of Luke's cheek. They laugh, as Lucille looks on from the doorway and sighs. Meanwhile, Hubert and Tovac decide to split up. Tovac leads the army to Enchino, while Hubert stays en route to Sargoga. Appearances *Hubert the Goblin *Luke *Noah the Chameleon *Yul the Elf *Tovac the Goblin *Anastasia the Werefox *Lucille the Werewolf *Ra the Shark *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Rattigan *Sapphire *Captain Burns *Darr *Joey the Kangaroo *Jewel the Wallaby *Marsha Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes